THE LOVE LETTER (PREQUEL TO THE LITTLE TAN COUCH)
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: This is another One Shot based on the Valentine's day card Will wrote for Sonny. These are my version of the events base on Sonny's POV this time. Hope you all enjoy! 3


**THE LOVE LETTER**

**(SONNY'S POV)**

_My life flashed before my eyes like a bolt of lightning. The pain I was feeling had disappeared. I could not feel anything. The word coming from T. mouth were now just a blur. My mind could not focus on anything except him...my Will. I had just got the news about his daughter being in jeopardy. Gabi went into premature labor and she was in danger...Will's daughter was in danger... I kept asking myself what if? What if Will and I were still together? This would be my baby girl too...What if I would have never told Will I didn't want kids until I'm 40, maybe he would have told me the truth. What if I forgive him, and he takes me back, would I be able to be a part of his life with his daughter? I had to push these what if's out of my mind and regain focus, because I needed to be there for my friend. Will needed me more then anyone else. I promised I would always be there. And this is me keeping my promise._

**Sonny:** I have to go.

**T.:** Where?

**Sonny:** The hospital, I need to be there for Will.

**T.:** Good luck Sonny

**Sonny:** Thank you.

_I remember asking Holly to close up the Common Grounds for me and hurried to rush out the door. But before I knew it, i was face to face with Brian. I had to leave right away, I needed to be with Will, but I also had to explain to him that we were never going to be more then friends. No matter how hard I tried, I'm not able to get Will out of my heart. I feel in love with him...and a love like ours does not die that easy. Even if Will request to only be friends, If friends is the only things we can be, then a friends is what I will become. In hopes someday, I will be able to forgive him, and the he can fall in love with me again. I remember looking up at Brian's face. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, be he understood...He knew I was in love with Will even after all the lies and the hurt. No one could ever replace my Will._

* * *

I'm running down the hall way of the hospital, look everywhere for him, and yet I can't seem to find him. I spot Sami and Rafe in front of the nurses desk, so Will must be close. I need to find him to let him know he's not alone. That I'm there for him. Always...

**Sonny: **Hey Mrs. Brady have you seen Will?

**Sami:** Sonny, hey what are you doing here?

**Sonny:** I'm here to find Will, I really need to talk to him, do you know where he is?

**Sami:** Yes he is in the lounge two doors to the right.

**Sonny: **Thank you Mrs. Brady.

_I rushed off in angst to find him. I couldn't wait a minute longer. I needed to be by his side. Once I got to the lounge, I saw him. A complete mess, of tears and pain. He needed me. I had no idea what to do. Should I walk in and take him in my arms? Should I announce myself first? Or should I just be Sonny? Will's Sonny... I walked up to him and laid my hand on his shoulder. Hoping he would let me be there for him. I will always remember the look on his face when he saw me. He beamed like the Sunshine. I immediately took him in my arms and held him dearly. Wanting to make sure he felt like he was not alone anymore. That I was there with him, through all his fear and pain. I am his friend, but why do I feel like we are still more then just friends? Am I missing something? Why does he want to just be friends now? I have to stop asking myself these questions because Will needs me right now, focus Sonny, time to let go..._

**Will:** Sonny, what are you doing here?

**Sonny:** I heard about Gabi and your baby. I wanted to make sure you were alright.

**Will:** Thank you so much for coming, I'm about to loose my mind here. There is no news yet. The doctors are doing their best to stop the labor. I'm so scared of loosing my daughter Sonny, she is all I have left...

_He cried of the thought of being alone, without his daughter. He would never be alone. I'll always be there for him. He has no reason to feel alone, but does he know that?_

**Sonny:** Will, come here.

I held him in my arms once again. Nothing felt more natural and normal for me, then to hold my Will again. But, He was not my Will anymore...

**Sonny:** She is going to be fine Will, the doctors are going to make sure of that.

**Will:** I sure hope so, I'm really glad your here.

**Sonny:** I'm really glad to be here too.

**Will:** But what about your date with Brian?

**Sonny:** Brian and I are just friends Will. I told him today that's all I could be to him. A friend...

**Will:** But, I saw you kissing him last week, and Brian said...never mind...

**Sonny:** What did Brian say Will?

**Will:** Well, he implied you had sex.

**Sonny:** What? I never had sex with him Will believe me or not. We kissed, but that was it. I tried to get over you, but my heart wouldn't let me.

**Will:** What are you saying Son.?

**Sonny:** What I'm...

_We got cut off._

**Sonny:** Hey Camron, any news?

**Will:** Is my daughter O.k.?

**Cameron:** Yes, she is going to be fine. We managed to stop the labor from progressing. Both Gabi and the baby are fine.

**Will:** Thank God! Thank you so much Cameron, you are a miracle worker.

**Cameron:** Your most welcome Will. Try to get some rest. You have been here all night.

**Will:** I will, thank you again.

_I now see him happy again. He is smiling my favorite smile right at me. The one that he smiles when he is on top of the world overfilled with joy. He looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes, he melts my heart with just one glance. I want to hold him so bad, but I'm terrified to move. I let him decide what he wants to do. Within seconds, he is in my arms. I can't remember the last time, I felt him so close to me. I can smell his hair...the sweet sent of vanilla orchids. I remember running my fingers through his golden locks every night as we fell asleep. I really miss him... I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, each beat is for him...my Will. I can feel my body tense at the thought of having so close to me, our faces are inches apart. So close, close enough to feel him breathing on my face. He looked at each other deeply for a few moments... I could feel the love between us, but yet we were not able to respond. He started pulling back, I could feel things were getting awkward between us. So I just let him go..._

**Will:** Well, hum, I guess you better get going, your probably working tomorrow.

**Sonny:** Actually I'm not. I asked Chad to open up tomorrow. I had no idea what time I was going to get back home tonight.

**Will:** Really? You would have stayed with me the whole night?

**Sonny:** Yes Will, I would have been here no matter what.

_I saw him smile again. This was a different smile. He smiles at the ground to hide the fact that he can't believe someone would do this for him. That he is just that special of a person._

**Will:** I don't know what to say Sonny. I never imagined you wanting to be here after everything I put you through.

**Sonny:** Will, like I said before, I'll always be there for you...Always...

**Will:** I really needed a friend tonight. I will never forget this.

**Sonny:** Your most welcome.

_I paused for a moment._

**Sonny:** Would you like to hang out a bit before you go home?

**Will:** Really?

**Sonny:** Yes, really, you dummy.

**Will:** Sorry, I just never expected this. Give me a few minutes? I need to use the washroom.

**Sonny:** Sure, I'll wait here.

**Will:** O.k. I'll be right back.

_He hurried down the hall, I knew he was excited to hang out with me. I really miss hanging out with Will. He is my best friend... I got up and started to put on my jacket, when I noticed an envelope fall out of Will's backpack. I bent over to pick it up and saw my name on it. It said: Sonny... I looked to see if he was coming, but he was not. I didn't want to invade his privacy, but this had my name on it...I had to read.._

_As I open the envelope, I see it's a card. A Valentine card from Will. I went over each word that he wrote..._

**Sonny,**  
**I'm not sure I'll find the right words when I see you,**  
**and I want to make sure I get this right. I never though**  
**I would get another chance with the only guy that I ever loved.**  
**So thank you for being patient and generous and for loving**  
**me as much as I love you. And most of all, thank you for**  
**for giving me another chance,**  
**Love Will**

_My heart broke as I read the last few words of the card... **Love Will**...This card changes everything. He still loved me, he didn't just want to be friends, he wanted to be my Will. Just as I was about to put the letter back in the backpack, Will walked in, finding me holding the Valentine card, **my love letter**._

**Will:** Sonny, what are you doing with that?

**Sonny:** Will, I'm sorry it fell out of your bag and I saw my name on it, and...

**Will:** You were not support to read that.

_He tried to take the card from me, but I pulled back._

**Sonny:** Is this true? Is this really how you feel?

**Will:** Every word...

_He put his head down. Not able to look at me. He was afraid of being rejected again. But this was finally my chance to show him, to prove to him that I really loved him as much as he loved me. I walked up to him slowly. I lifted his head so our eyes could meet. This is where it all ended. I now found forgiveness in my heart. Gently, I pulled him in. For the first time in months, I surrendered myself to his love...Our lips met like it was the first time we kissed. This was now our new first kiss... He then replied with more force and passion then every imagined. Will was now mine again...my Will._

**Sonny:** I love you Will, I will always love you.

**Will:** Sonny, I love you too.

**Sonny:** Thank you for writing this love letter to me Will. You have no clue how much this means.

**Will:** Your welcome I guess. Even if you were not supposed to see it.

**Sonny:** Well, I'm glad I did. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever written to me.

**Will:** I was just telling the truth. I can't believe this is happening!

**Sonny:** Believe it, it's not going to be easy, but if you love me as much as I love you, our love will get us through anything. Are you ready? I think we have lots to talk about.

**Will:** Yes I am Sonny. I love you!

**Sonny:** I love you too baby!

_That night was yet to be over, we had so many things to talk about. I really had no idea where to start, but one thing I knew for sure, is that I wanted to be with Will. I wanted to be part of his daughter's life. I still wonder each day how things would have played out if I hadn't found that letter. It gave me the courage to take a chance, a leap of faith for the man that I loved. This was our new beginning as Will and Sonny, as we walked hand in hand, I turn over to him and smile, and I find myself thankful for give our love another chance. Our chance at happiness together, and I owe it at to this little piece of heaven that fell to my rescue, **the love letter...**_


End file.
